Harmony Ingram Toe Nails
'Soul Traits' Harmony Ingram Height - 10ft 0 inches Weight - ? Hand Dominance - Right Eye Color - Deep Pink Mortal Name - Sarah Macarty 'Cause of Death' Suicide; massive amount of blood loss from lacerations of the wrists. 'Date of Death' February 15, 2012 'Backstory' Somebody once told me that I could make some money by bullying some poeple online, so i grew a gnome goatee and put on a stupid beanie, and started making up some dank lies. so im making death threats and im calling people nigger counting that cash so my channel's growing bigger never you mind that I was already banned for my racist, homophobic hate speech rants. found a loophole, now it's my goal to poison the online punch bowl. you never know who i might dox, so yall can suck on my cocks. Hey now you're a keemstar, get your hat on, MLG Hey now you're a keemstar, get your sociopathy And all we care about is neeeeeews, personal attacks and harassment is totally neeewwweees. "Like, I litterally wanna kill this dude. It's not a threat it's a promise, I want to fucking kill this dude" "Oh, fuckin righteous fucking NIGGER alex is doin this shit!" "HMMM, can't wait to report your death, HUHUHH, like seriously? what's wrong with you, asshole" "everybody type in the chat alex is a stupid nigger" "I only do this show for money, that's it, alright" "I don't do it to entertain people, That's just a fuckin' scam" "I really hope you die of cancer, I hate every single one of you" "FUCK THE FANS" Hey now you're a keemstar do a trick-shot MLG Hey now you're a keemstar eat your popcorn, goatee And all I report is the news, If you can call this news Somebody once asked could you spare me from harassment? Your content is a fuckin disgrace, I said yep, and to save my rep. I'm gonna bully you until you're dead. I'll gonna punch you harder than my girlfriend's faaaaaaaaace Well, The hate keeps comin for the show im running, even if i get banned ill just keep on comin. Doesn't make sense to give up this shtick I make mad money from bein a dick. My revenue stream, it is my dream to take online gossip to the extreme. I'm a sociopath don't ya know. Ill do anything for a little dough. Hey now, you're a keemstar, Get your keem on, keemstar Hey now, you're a keemstar, you're an asshole keemstar 'Dark and Deceptive Side' Although Harmony intends on using her powers to benefit the living, she also has a dark and deceptive side. She is known to lure humans into the ghost squad by encouraging them to commit suicide. There's no rhyme or reason to the personality; some humans are aided and live on while others are pushed to the brink of insanity, and ultimately end their own lives. Harmony aids humans in committing suicide, seducing them with physical contact, and promising in a seductive voice that "everything will be okay..." One of Harmony's eternal goals is to find a man worthy enough of spending eternity with her. Although the ghost squad only consists of feminine souls, she's made it her side mission to find the perfect boyfriend; living...or dead...She can become significantly manipulative to her "patients". While most circumstances are full of good intentions, she can often abuse her powers and cause her spells to dissipate. There have been several humans who have fallen out of the hypnotic state and have fallen into sheer panic at what was floating in front of them; two humans are known to have suffered fatal heart attacks from the traumatic experience. Her deceptive side emerges once every five to seven patients. It's like a baseball pitcher hitting the batter with a pitch; it doesn't happen that often, but every once in a while you'll have a wild pitch get away from you. 'Traits' - Kind-Hearted - Wrist Cutter - Singer - Hypnotic - Seductive - Hard-Working - Respectful - Depressive - Giving - Intelligent - Deceptive - Caring - Responsible - Lively - Warm - Over-Thinker - Outgoing - Romantic - Inspiring - Organized - Cunning - Cautious - Trustworthy - Supportive - Artistic - Social - Creative - Passionate - Vocal - Determined 'Biggest Pet Peeves and Turn-Offs (Mortal)' - Crying children - Players - Liars - Cheaters - Bullies - Loud noises that prevent me from studying/working - Snoring - Drama queens - Slow drivers - Cold water - Cold weather - Lazy humans - Potholes - Laziness - People who give up too easily - Disorganization - Drug addicts - Acne - Stressful exams - Money whores - Suck-ups - Wannabes/Ripoffs - Sluts - Bumpy roads - Rap music - People who think rap is “real music” 'Favorite Colors' If it’s not pink then I don’t like it. 'Mortal Views On Death' “I never really thought about dying until I got into high school. I’d like to believe that deep down we are all good people, and in the end we can all become one. We call all exist in eternal peace and harmony. There will be no evil, only love and generosity. It’ll be our responsibility as deceased souls to aid the living in their times of need; that’s what I’d do…”